A Single Wish
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/N: For the Pre-Z timeline award fanart inspired fanfic created by Blauvixen and Gokuist: Goku and Chi-Chi have just wrapped up their adventure of finding the dragonballs early in their marriage. Now all that's left is a moment of peace and discovery just what they will wish for.


**That Wish (One-Shot)**

 **A/N: For Blauvixen and Gokuist who won the pre-z timeline fanart award. This fic is based off their image. Thanks to the artists, funsexydragonball, Maiikawriter, and the-gochi-awards on tumblr for all that they did to make this happen.**

"Wow… We finally found the last one!" Chi-Chi was relieved as she approached on foot. The evening was slowly rolling in and the sun had begun a descent but still illuminated the air in a vibrant red and orange. The sun light only partially catching a slight gleam off a shining six star orange ball that rested beneath a tree.

Though stopping several feet away, the shadow casted by the overhanging oak tree made her suspicious. It just couldn't be that _easy._ She pressed her lips together, both hands going to her hips as she examined the grass and the tree.

A single eyebrow raised as she cast her studious glare, she was doing her best to examine the entire the place. "It's not going to be that stupid easy…"

Wearing her purple fighting gi, white pants and brown sparring boots Chi-Chi was not eager to go stepping any closer than she had to. They had nothing but trouble since Goku had the idea of finding the dragonballs as a fun adventure after the two of them had spent the first several months mostly cooped up inside their home. One of those reasons being winter and the other made Chi-Chi blush with images of her virile husband.

Pulling out the Bansho fan from her back carefully as if expecting an attack. The powerful weapon that could create a burst of powerful wind like a hurricane with a single swing. Standing defensively as the small black pigtails hung from the bangs framing the side of her face. With her hair havings a large ponytail wrapped just behind her neck that plumed outwards just behind her shoulder blades.

She tapped the tree with her right foot, "Well at least it's not hollow. I don't need another concealed trap door leading to some underground bunker complex. I've had enough of those for one life." Then placing her feet into the grass she slowly spread it around trying to see if it was actually real. "Check that off, now lets-"

"There's the last one!" A voice called out from behind her as a man in orange and blue promptly walked past her and grabbed the dragonball off of the ground. Completely ignorant of all the examination and preparation done by Chi-Chi in order to make sure they didn't fall into some kind of death trap. Again!

Chi-Chi just fell backwards onto the ground. "Ugh!" _Of course he'd just walk over and pick it up! Forget about all the trouble we had getting the last six and just assume that everything will be that easy._ Chi-Chi just stared up into the sky pouting.

"What's the matter Chi-Chi?" Goku asked her, "Did you lose your footing and fall?" Holding the six star in his hand as he leaned over his new bride, one finger scratching his cheek as he noticed her acting weird again.

His head cocked the side as Chi-Chi just stared up at the clouds above. "Hello?" Goku asked again coming a tad bit closer to her face.

"I heard you, and no I didn't fall, I'm just a little irritated okay?" Chi-Chi grunted as Goku just smiled.

He offered her a hand, "There's no need to be upset, Chi-Chi, we found all seven! That means we can make any wish we want, like an unlimited buffet or maybe unbreakable training weights!" To him what could be better? _Could Shenron grant me both because that would be awesome!_

A weary groan escaped Chi-Chi's lips as she let her head roll back onto the grass but still grabbed Goku's offered hand. "You're just… something else Goku." He hadn't changed much from her memories as a little girl and even now he still acted like a he did back then.

Laughing, Goku righted her onto her feet as he held the final dragonball in his hand. "So are you Chi-Chi, I mean this was so much fun. There were so many guys we got to fight for the second dragonball, I'm a little disappointed we didn't get any other big fights. This last one we just sorta picked up." His voice sounding disappointed with that last realization. No cool new adventure, secret caves, or hordes of dudes to fight!

Chi-Chi moved and settled her back against the tree. "Let's just take a moment, I've got a little snack here." Pulling out a small bag she had tucked away, eight chocolate cookies, a favorite of her husband.

"Oh! Wow, you hid those so well I couldn't even smell them!" Goku exclaimed, to which his wife laughed. Goku could sniff out her baking without even batting an eye, she had to pressure seal and wrap them tight if she was ever going to bring baked goods along with her husband.

He dropped his power pole on the ground and in the process let the dragonballs fall from the small satchel he had tied with it exposing the other six glowing orbs as Chi-Chi set the Bansho fan overtop his power pole.

Chi-Chi leaned back against the solitary tree as Goku separated by a small knot rested just half an arm length away from her, the orb still held in his hand from their latest find. They didn't start on their snack as Chi-Chi brushed the hair from behind her head. "I'm so glad it's all over with, Goku." Chi-Chi said with a relaxed sigh. "I remember just doing our short adventures, but this one…" She shook her head, "How can you do this every single time?"

Goku laughed happily, "Because it's so much fun!" It was a true and honest answer, he tossed the dragonball in his hand. "If I never did these adventures I'd never have met Bulma, my friends or even you, Chi-Chi. There's just so much that you'll never see or do if you don't chase after something." His gentle honestly was welcome as Chi-Chi smiled and reached her hand towards his own.

Goku a bit lost in the moment didn't feel his wife's fingers curl around over his palm. Looking to her he saw the way she was smiling at him, it was that gentleness or touchy feely action. It wasn't love but wasn't kindness. Something in between and he had come to like it. Enjoying a moment alone was special, but sharing a moment with someone else…

Well that was even better.

"Well then… of your adventures was this the best one?" Chi-Chi have a slight hint of jealousy in her tone.

Goku looked at her and just squeezed her hand. "They were all amazing, Chi-Chi, but this one was by far the most fun. Especially when we had go under the ocean to get the seventh dragonball. That one was incredible!"

(Several weeks earlier)

"It's amazing,Chi-Chi! Come on!" Goku yelled to his wife as he splashed all around in the water.

Chi-Chi was a bit hesitant to go diving down into the depths of the ocean but as luck would have it… Goku had made friends with a mermaid. Having saved her life as usual, she had gifted Goku and Chi-Chi a small pearl to swallow.

Goku flipped upwards through the water, his legs having been replaced with a long blue aquamarine fishtail, taking to the water naturally like he had been born in it.

The mermaid, Pie-Pie, laughed watching Goku splashing all around, "Such a little child at heart, I wasn't afraid of him when he came to help me and I doubt there's a soul who ever would be." Yet the purple haired mermaid looked to Chi-Chi. "It's a daunting task, but it'll be alright. Some mermaid magic always helps out."

 _Mermaid magic… feh I don't know about any of this._ Chi-Chi was still stuck on letting her husband swim down to the bottom of the ocean with some purple haired hussy or swallowing this pearl and going down with him. The former was good enough, so closing her eyes Chi-Chi extended her tongue and set the pearl down upon it.

It was at this moment Chi-Chi realized just how crazy this situation was, standing completely naked on a sand bar, both of their clothes encapsulated for later as to avoid getting wet. The capsule strung around like a necklace as the Bansho fan still rested overtop her back. Goku just having a blast around her as his power pole clattered around his back through the waves. This was a day she was never going to forget.

She let the small bead fall down her tongue and into her throat as she swallowed it whole.

Where she was once standing in ankle length water she found herself splashing downwards, as if she had just shrunk several feet. Her hands braced in the wet sand as Chi-Chi turned and let out a gasp.

"Oh hey, your tail is just like Pie-Pie's! Wow!" Goku popped up right next to the. Chi-Chi's once human husband now a merman, as he splashed with his fish tail. Though of course the same could be about Chi-Chi becoming a mermaid.

Her tail or fin, whichever one splashed in the water, like it were a leg, pushing herself a little further Chi-Chi then dropped down into the water. The drop off coming quickly as Chi-Chi's eyes could see in the crystal seas without being burned by the salt. Then just as she realized it, she found that she had small gills running along the side of her neck.

Nearly ten feet below the surface, Chi-Chi just looked around as Goku appeared next to her. "Amazing isn't it, Chi-Chi?" His words not affected by the water as he floated right in front of her. Though his eyes dipped a little lower as Chi-Chi's hair still left her breasts bare.

"Eyes up here." Chi-Chi said warningly, to which Goku sheepishly laughed and scratched behind his head.

Pie-Pie dived down and joined them, "So how are you two enjoying your new forms?" A giggle escaping her voice as Chi-Chi covered her front, though finding a bit of a size difference between the huge melons on the mermaid to herself. Though she found Goku- much to her relief- focusing on her and not the purple haired siren of a mermaid.

"It feels different," Chi-Chi had to admit. A bit of weightlessness and constant motion with the water around them.

"I like it, though it's not great for fighting without the legs." Goku commented as he swam around the two of them.

Pie-Pie laughed and Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Well let's go find that dragonball, Goku, and thank you, it's a big help." Chi-Chi said to the mermaid who smiled and nodded, "For Goku it is no problem, now you take care of him. He's a sweet boy." Giving the human woman a slight wag of her finger.

"Don't worry about Goku, he's the man who I fell in love with." Chi-Chi admitted as Goku flipped around with the Dragon Radar and guided them in the right direction.

(Back to the present)

"It's a good thing you brought that Bansho fan, when that form ended and we needed to get out. I didn't have enough air to even do the Kamehameha!" Goku exclaimed, remembering another near brush with death as just a fun footnote.

Chi-Chi smiled as she held hands with her husband, her quick thinking and one hell of a strong arm created a massive wind blast beneath the waves and sent she and Goku to the surface in record speed. Goku was hacking and coughing for air, his new form having ended before Chi-Chi's. The subsequent calling of Nimbus and her giving him mouth to mouth to make sure she didn't become a widow before her first year of marriage.

But everything was alright, as she lost her tail when they landed back on the beach. Goku had swallowed a few gulps of saltwater but other than that he was good as new in a few hours.

"Which one was your favorite, Chi-Chi?" Goku asked absently as he rolled the six star dragonball from his hand and into the pile next to him.

Sighing, Chi-Chi let her head roll against the side of the tree as she looked at Goku who had an eager look on his face. All of them had their own uniqueness, but she hadn't come on this trip to simply find the dragonballs.

What Chi-Chi had really enjoyed was just being able to be with Goku, sharing in something that he loved doing. She smiled and gave him her answer. "Every one that you've been with me on, those are my favorite."

Holding his fingers tightly, Goku paused and looked at her curiously, "But Chi-Chi," He said a bit confused. "I've been with you for every one."

"I know, and that's why I enjoyed them all."

It was later when Goku traveled home with an exhausted Chi-Chi, she was already dozing on the way home, resting on Goku's back her arms over his shoulders holding just below his neck as they flew back atop Nimbus. While normally he'd be very exact and eager to start the next big adventure Goku just felt strange. Replaying those words that his wife said over and over for the last hour.

All of his friends hadn't enjoyed everything with him. There was always a high point and a low point, but when he asked Chi-Chi she said that she was just happy with every one, but he knew that couldn't be true. She didn't like it when he got into the huge fights with soldiers who couldn't really hurt him, she was worried. The lack of some proper shelter also didn't appeal to her, Goku who could live outdoors wasn't quite the same as his wife.

So why did she say that they were all his favorite? It wasn't a lie either because she was riding on Nimbus. So what exactly did she mean?

Chi-Chi always enjoyed being around him, and they were together so much. So why would just being there… _I don't understand._

Goku had carried Chi-Chi to bed, she was thoroughly exhausted once they got home. That soft look of content peacefulness still shined on her face. He took off her boots and laid her down in their bed overtop the sheets as it was still pretty warm outside.

Yet Goku couldn't stop himself from looking down at her. " _Every one that you've been with me on, those are my favorite."_

Those words invoked a strong feeling inside of him, _I don't know why I feel sad. No sad isn't the right word, I feel like you told me that because you really didn't like the journey? Or did you just come along because I wanted too?_

He pressed his lips together as he thought of a way to make Chi-Chi more happy. Like this adventure was supposed to be incredible like it always had been for him in the past.

He left the room and went towards the dinner table where all seven of the dragonballs were glowing. The promise of Shenron, the eternal dragon to grant him any wish. Before they had started this adventure Chi-Chi had said she didn't want to wish for anything and that he could have it.

But he didn't want anything either, the excitement of collecting all of them had been it for him. Seeing old faces, making new friends. That's what really counted for him.

" _Well_ , what if I-!" A thought struck him like a bolt of lightning out of the blue. "That's it!" He cried happily, grabbing the dragonballs in both of his arms and rushing them outside. _I know it's sudden but it's the perfect wish!_ The mystical orbs clattered together as he threw them onto the ground.

"Shenron, I have a wish I want to make!"

Chi-Chi didn't remember when she had fallen asleep, but she was awoken by the sound of thunder. Her eyes blinking as low crackles of thunder rumbled the roof. Looking outside she could see a black sky, it made her a little concerned for the weather if it was actually that dark.

Pulling herself up from the bed she went to go check outside…

She screamed. A massive green serpent was now flying outside of her house! It was thousands of feet long and even taller than a skyscraper! _Where's Goku? Is this some monster coming to take the dragonballs! What the hell is going on!?_

Rushing towards the front door of her home, she could feel and hear the heavy pounding of her heart, the former notion of drowsiness all but evaporated from her body like water in a dry desert.

Though as she drew the door open she heard Goku's voice.

"That is my wish!"

Her eyes snapped upwards towards the massive green dragon face looked down at her husband with huge red eyes. " **YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED!** "

"Goku! What is going on!?" Her confusion evident as she came outside to where Goku turned and looked back at her, a smile on his face. As Chi-Chi made several steps in front of herself she stopped as she felt a soothing warmth engulf her stomach. Looking down a brilliant gold light began to shine out from her. It wasn't painful, but as she put her hands to her stomach the light only began to glow and expand out from her skin.

A pull, like something was being drawn out of her like a vacuum. It didn't hurt or feel uncomfortable but the sensation made her body shake as she watched a ball of light escape from her stomach and push into her hands. The glowing intensified as the light that once began to exude from her faded and Chi-Chi felt a growing weight settle between her hands.

Then the light flashed but Chi-Chi didn't look away as her eyes were only unable to peer through this object in her hands. Only as the light faded did she hear it.

" _Wahhh, Ah-Ahwahhh!"_ A shrill baby cry came from her hands as Chi-Chi saw a naked baby boy now crying in her hands. A small mess of black spikes showed on the baby's forehead and brown tail wormed around her wrist. Before she could even form a comprehensive sentence the world was shook by the Dragon's voice.

" **I HAVE GIVEN THE WOMAN KNOWN AS CHI-CHI HER GREATEST HAPPINESS, I HAVE GIVEN HER THE UNBORN SON OF HER WOMB MADE FLESH WITH THAT OF YOU GOKU!"**

"Thanks Shenron!" Goku waved happily laughing at the dragon who pulled itself upwards.

" **FAREWELL-!"** Just as it had arrived the dragon faded into a golden light, the seven dragonballs pulsing and firing up into the air as one before exploding all over the world again. The seven shining orbs becoming several inert rocks for exactly one year.

Goku smiling, turned back to Chi-Chi who quickly collapsed onto her knees, causing a mild stab of worry he rushed over to her. "Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi are you okay?" Goku asked now kneeling down in front of her.

Watching as she cradled a newborn baby against her chest, tears rushing down her cheeks like an overflowing river, Chi-Chi looked up at him. "G-G-Goku… Did.. Did you… I-I-I." Stammering helplessly as the soft wails of a newborn baby quieted as she held him against her gi. "Oh kami… Goku what did you?" She was ready to start sobbing as Goku brought his arms around her and hugged her.

"I wanted you to be happy," He told her his hand rubbing her back. "I wanted Shenron to give you the greatest happiness." Smiling he just held her head against his own. "Shenron said that you wanted to have a baby with me, so that was what I wished for."

Chi-Chi burst out crying as Goku fell backwards, his wife acting even crazier than normal. He didn't understand why she was crying. Shouldn't she be smiling? Laughing? People didn't cry when they were happy?

Burying her head into his shoulder Chi-Chi just couldn't believe it. Her husband had wished for her happiness… and that happiness was a baby. _Their baby._ Until she felt the tiny hands tugging at her clothes did she finally take a moment to calm herself down.

It was overwhelming as Shenron not only gave her the child but a feeling that was beyond comprehension. It wasn't happiness to Chi-Chi. It was more than that. It was euphoria and ecstasy. The warmth of a lover and the tenderness of a touch. It superseded every single moment in her life.

They laid there for several minutes as their newborn babe's cries died down, the infant just holding onto its mother. Chi-Chi kissed at Goku's neck, she didn't want to even speak, because she couldn't put into words what she was feeling. Rolling to his side, Goku's arm still cradled her. Her eyes dropped down to look at their new child, one that was definitely his. She could see it immediately, but her own softer features were also evident with a little scrutiny.

Shaking her head, the most beautiful smile shined on her lips, as she looked to Goku who shifted his attention from their son to her. It was in this moment Chi-Chi knew there would never be a moment that she wouldn't forever love this man, no matter what would happen between them. She had been given something so much more, all because he loved her, cared for, and wanted her to be happy.

Bringing her finger down to her son's cheek she could feel the softness of his skin, the way his small lips open just slightly from her touch.

If this wasn't heaven for her… she didn't know what else to call it.

Goku, however simple, just enjoyed seeing Chi-Chi radiate with an emotion that he didn't understand, but he didn't care. He loved his wife, and he wanted to remember how happy he was with her this adventure and share with her just how much happiness she gave him. It was the only thing he could do as he pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead.

He could only imagine what the future might bring for them if this was just the beginning.

 **R &R (Thank blauvixen, and Gokuist on tumblr for their art)**

 **Kerghan**


End file.
